Atrás en el tiempo
by Sonamyfanlove
Summary: Hola, me llamo Astro y esta es mi historia. Pésimo summary XP (Reescrito)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Se preguntarán por qué borre este fic y lo estoy volviendo a escribir. La respuesta es simple: No sabía como continuar y no me gustaba como estaba quedando. Además, prefiero borrar uno de mis fics y volver a escribirlo a dejar abandonado uno de mis fics.**

**La historia tendrá variaciones, ya que la forma de narrar será diferente.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir espero que les guste este primer capítulo :3**

* * *

Hola, me llamo Astro the Hedgehog. Muchos ya me conocerán, pero para quienes no sepan quien soy les diré que soy un erizo dorado de ojos rojo rubí y que tengo 16 años. Soy bastante serio y pocas veces sonrío. Podría contarles más cosas de mi personalidad, pero no quiero aburrirles describiéndome a mi mismo. Solo les diré que soy así por muchas cosas que me han pasado en el pasado y también por algunas personas que han dejado huella en mi forma de ser. Bueno, sin más que decirles, les contaré mi historia.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Nací con una enfermedad muy rara, pero esta no me empezó a afectar de verdad hasta que cumplí los tres años. Antes de cumplir tres años me daban una especie de jarabe que me mantenía "bien", por así decirlo. No recuerdo el sabor de ese jarabe, pero sé que a los tres años, unos meses después de mi cumpleaños, fue cuando dejé de tomar ese jarabe que me daban todos los días. No recuerdo el porqué de aquello, solo recuerdo que mis padres se preocupaban mucho cuando empezaba a tener problemas de salud por culpa de mi enfermedad.

\- Papá...- le dije a mi padre con una pelota en las manos.

\- Dime hijo.- me dijo mientras dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme.

Mi padre era un erizo dorado, él y yo éramos muy parecidos en el físico. Lo único diferente que había entre nosotros era que mi padre tenía los ojos de un color azul zafiro, y yo de un rojo rubí.

\- ¿Jegas comigo al fúbol?- si lo sé, no hablaba muy bien, pero tengan en cuenta de que tenía tres años por ese entonces.

\- Claro.- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.- Pero no se dice "jegas", se dice juegas.- me lo dijo lentamente, para que lo entendiera.

\- Uegas.- dije mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Repite conmigo, vale?- yo asentí con la cabeza.- Jue...

\- Jue...- repetí lo que había dicho mi papá con lentitud, ya que me costaba pronunciar algunas letras.

\- ...gas.- dijo mi padre lentamente.

\- ...gas.- repetí otra vez lo que me dijo.

\- Bien.- me sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.- Ahora di la palabra toda junta: Juegas.- me dijo la última palabra despacio, para que yo no me equivocase a la hora de decirla.

\- Juegas.- logré pronunciar bien la frase.- ¿Juegas comigo al fúbol?- le pregunté de nuevo, pero esta vez pronunciando bien la primera palabra.

Mi padre me sonrió y salió de la habitación en la que estábamos. Yo lo seguí hasta que él se paró en el jardín. Me puse a una distancia de él para luego colocar la pelota en el suelo y darle una patada.

No sé cuantas horas estuvimos jugando, solo sé que paramos de jugar cuando mi mamá nos llamó para cenar.

Ese es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de cuando solo tenía tres años, ya que en el año siguiente ocurriría la desgracia que me marcaría en mi forma de ser durante muchos años.

Ocurrió a mediados de mayo, casi un mes después de que cumpliese cuatro años el 27 de abril.

Yo estaba en el salón viendo la televisión junto a mi padre. Mi madre, una eriza blanca de pelo rizado y corto con unos ojos rojo rubí como los míos, estaba haciendo las tareas del hogar.

Fue entonces cuando escuché un sonido muy fuerte cerca de casa y la luz se fue. Yo me asusté un poco, ya que tanto mi padre como mi madre dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron por la ventana para ver que ocurría.

\- Astro.- me llamó mi madre.- Vete a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que vayamos a tu habitación.- dijo seria, lo cual me extrañó bastante. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando fuera?

Estaba a punto de irme a mi cuarto tal y como me había mandado mi madre cuando de repente se volvió a escuchar un ruido todavía más fuerte que el anterior. Un humo denso que apareció segundos después me impidió ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes, lo que provocó que mi miedo aumentase.

Sentí como tiraban de mi brazo, obligándome a ponerme detrás de alguien, supuse que había sido mi padre el que había hecho eso.

Cuando el humo se disipó pude ver con claridad como la pared en la que antes estaba la puerta que daba a la calle estaba destruida y hecha escombros.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, pasó bastante rápido. En cuestión de minutos pude ver como algo negro atacaba primero a mi padre y luego a mi madre, para luego verlos caer al suelo. No supe el momento exacto en el que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

\- ¿Mamá... papá...?- llamé a mis padres con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas sin que yo me diera cuenta, pero ellos no me respondieron, ni siquiera se movieron.

Me levanté del suelo, ya que antes me había caído al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir delante de mis ojos. Me acerqué a ellos lentamente hasta que quedé en frente de mis padres. El suelo estaba lleno de sangre alrededor de ellos, también había algo de ese líquido rojo en una pared cercana.

Ahí, delante de mi, se encontraban los cuerpos de mis padres sin vida, pero en mi mente no quería admitir que ellos se habían ido y que ya nunca volverían.

-Y ahora te toca a ti mocoso.- escuché una voz muy fría y macabra a mis espaldas.

Me volteé rápidamente mientras mi cuerpo temblaba notablemente, ya que estaba horrorizado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

No podía ver con claridad a la persona que había matado a mis padres, ya que las lágrimas no cesaban y me nublaban la vista. Lo único que veía delante de mi era una figura grande de color negro, la cual me agarró con fuerza del cuello, levantándome del suelo, para después golpearme con algo fuertemente en la cabeza. Quería gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca.

Entonces sentí un calor bastante intenso en mi mano izquierda, el cual no me quemaba la piel. La figura negra de ese hombre desconocido para mí me soltó, provocando que me diese un buen golpe contra el suelo.

Tosí con fuerza y entorné un poco los ojos, viendo así como un brillo dorado cubría el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente era que me encontraba en un callejón frío y oscuro, pero sobretodo, desconocido para mí.

* * *

**¡Se acabó este primer capítulo! :D**

**Estuve a punto de llorar escribiendo la muerte de los padres de Astro TwT (?**

**¿Se merece algún review? o3o**

**Atte: SFL**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! :3 Antes de empezar a leer este capítulo, les diré que el capítulo 12 de mi fic "Me enamoré de ti" tardará en aparecer (más de lo que ya está tardando XD), ya que no se me ocurre nada para continuar ese fic, pero no se preocupes, no lo abandonaré. En cuanto se me ocurra algo para continuar con ese fic me pondré a escribir hasta tenerlo listo n.n**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo :3**

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el blanco techo de una habitación. Me senté y me toqué la cabeza, la cual me dolía a horrores. Sentí algo rodeando parte de mi cabeza y mi oreja derecha. Luego miré a mi alrededor para ver con claridad que las paredes eran del mismo blanco que el del techo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- me pregunté a mi mismo mientras miraba todo lo que me rodeaba. Me volví a tocar la cabeza, justo donde se encontraban las vendas.- ¿Y por qué tengo esto en la cabeza?- me dije a mi mismo bastante confuso, ya que por ese entonces no sabía lo que eran las vendas.

Un rato después, vi como entraba un señor con una bata blanca puesta. Este era un halcón gris oscuro y de ojos negros como la noche.

\- Veo que te has despertado.- dijo mirándome serio, demasiado serio para mi gusto. Lo miré y decidí hablarle.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté.

\- En el hospital.- respondió de forma seca.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo esto en la cabeza?- dije tocando las vendas en mi cabeza,

\- Son vendas.- contestó quitándome la mano de encima de las vendas.- Ahora será mejor que descanses.- dijo para luego marcharse.

Pestañeé varias veces, perplejo. ¿Qué había pasado para que acabase en el hospital? No recordaba que hubiese pasado algo para que yo acabase aquí y el simple hecho de pensar hacía que me doliese la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que había pasado: el asesinato de mis padres, esa figura negra... Me estremecí al pensar en el hombre que mató a mis padres y lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. No lo aguanté más y lloré.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero estoy seguro de que lloraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien me escuchase, ya que no sé en que momento entró en la habitación el mismo doctor que había visto antes.

\- Deja de llorar.- dijo enfadado, yo no le hice caso.- ¡Que dejes de llorar!- gritó dándome una fuerte bofetada.

Dejé de llorar al instante y me llevé la mano a la mejilla afectada. Miré a ese halcón, el cual tenía la mano levantada. Comprendí que si le decía algo o volvía a llorar, me pegaría otra bofetada, con lo que me limité a limpiarme con el puño las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de mis ojos.

\- ¿Quieres llevar otra bofetada?- me preguntó con la mano todavía levantada. Negué con la cabeza y él bajo su mano lentamente.- Bien, porque no soporto a los niños, sobre todo si lloran. Así que no dudaré en darte un buen azote si te oigo llorar o sollozar, entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza, temblando. Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero no voy a mentirles: ese doctor me daba miedo, mucho miedo.

El de ojos negros sonrió como si estuviera satisfecho de lo que había hecho, para segundos después marcharse y quedarme, de nuevo, solo.

Me tumbé en la cama y me tapé con las sábanas hasta cubrir todo mi cuerpo con ellas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en mis padres. Quería llorar o, mejor dicho, necesitaba llorar. Pero sabía que si lloraba ese doctor me pegaría... así que me mordí el labio para tratar de no hacer ruido al llorar y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lloré en silencio para desahogarme.

Paré de llorar cuando sentí la mano de alguien frotarme la espalda con suavidad. Asomé un poco la cabeza para ver a una perra (**N/A: no en el mal sentido ¬¬**) sonriéndome con dulzura. Su pelaje era de un marrón oscuro, con una mancha de color crema en su ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran de color aguamarina.

\- Hola.- me saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Ho-Hola...- saludé con timidez.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreirme.

\- As-Astro.- respondí para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Tienes un nombre muy bonito.- dijo al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba la cabeza.- Yo me llamo Meinu.- se presentó.- ¿Cuántos años tienes Astro?

\- Te-Tengo cuatro años.- contesté alzando cuatro dedos de mi mano derecha y enseñándoselos a aquella mujer.- ¿Y...Y usted?- me atreví a preguntar. Meinu se rió bajito.

\- Tengo 35 años.- respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Es que acaso quieres conocerme mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, ya que si ella iba a estar conmigo hablando de cosas, quería saber más sobre ella.

\- Bien, te contaré más cosas sobre mi.- dijo llamándome la atención.

Descubría varias cosas de la señora Meinu esa tarde: era profesora de educación primaria y tenía un hijo de diez años con cáncer de pulmón ingresado en el hospital. Esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí.

\- Me tengo que ir.- dijo mirando el la hora en un reloj colgado de la pared.- El horario de visitas terminó hace cinco minutos.- me explicó levantándose.

\- ¿Va a volver?- pregunté mirándola.

\- ¿Es que quieres que vuelva para verte?- yo asentí con la cabeza.- Vendré mañana por la tarde- dijo acariciando mis púas.- Hasta mañana.- se despidió al mismo tiempo que se marchaba.

Me acosté en la cama y me tapé. No quería estar solo en este sitio, y menos si ese doctor estaba trabajando aquí. Cerré los ojos y, minutos después, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**¡Y aquí acaba el capítulo! :D**

**Este capítulo no me salió tan largo como esperaba, pero bueeeno, que se le va a hacer, mi imaginación no daba para más :'3 (?**

**Espero que les haya gustado X3**

**Atte: SFL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa! :D**

**Siento mucho, mucho, pero mucho mucho (? haber tardado tanto en publicar! :'C**

**Bueno... les dejo leer el capítulo y no los molesto más (?**

* * *

La señora Meinu vino a verme por la tarde, cerca de las cuatro. Apenas había dormido a causa de las pesadillas que sufrí a lo largo de la noche, pero el cansancio no impidió que me alegrase al ver a Meinu.

\- Hola pequeño.- me dijo entrando a la habitación y sonriendo cálidamente.

La miré y le devolví la sonrisa, para luego fijarme en unos libros que cargaba en los brazos.

\- Hola, ¿por qué trae esos libros?- pregunté de forma curiosa.

\- Bueno, creí que sería buena idea enseñarte a leer y a escribir.- respondió sin borrar esa cálida sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Por qué?- pregunté sin entender.

\- Porque no puedes ir a la escuela por consejo de los médicos... Y los niños tienen que aprender a leer y a escribir. Y muchas más cosas que eso claro.- contestó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la silla que había al lado de la cama.

\- ¿Y para que necesito saber leer y escribir?

\- Eres muy curioso, ¿sabes?- dijo riéndose levemente.

\- Si, me gusta saber cosas.- dije mostrando una sonrisa.

La señora Meinu sonrió , para luego abrir un libro con muchos dibujos y letras grandes que, según Meinu, era perfecto para mi edad. Durante las siguientes semanas, aprendí a leer y a escribir con la ayuda de esa perrita de ojos aguamarina. Me dejaba cuentos para que los leyese y, cuando terminaba de leerme uno de esos cuentos, ella me hacía preguntas sencillas sobre el libro y yo las respondía escribiéndolas en un papel con su ayuda, ya que me decía despacio las palabras que me costaban más a la hora de escribir.

Debo reconocer que la señora Meinu era como una madre para mi. Me sentía bien a su lado y siempre mostraba una cálida sonrisa. A veces traía a sus otros dos hijos y jugábamos los tres juntos mientras Meinu visitaba a su hijo mayor, que si mal no recuerdo, dije anteriormente que estaba en el hospital por cáncer de pulmón.

Cuando tenía cinco años, Meinu dejó de venir a verme todos los días y no sonreía como antes. La veía triste, y no saber el porqué me provocaba curiosidad de saber lo que le pasaba. No sabía si preguntarle, ya que el halcón de ojos negros que "cuidaba" de mi me había dicho que dejase de ser tan curioso porque no le gustaba que preguntase tantas cosas, además de que me había amenazado con pegarme si no paraba de preguntar.

El caso es que después de pensármelo durante varios minutos decidí preguntarle a Meinu lo que le ocurría.

\- Señora Meinu, ¿le ocurre algo?- pregunté mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

\- La noto triste...- contesté bajando las orejas.

\- Creí que no te darías cuenta.- medió sonrió Meinu.

\- ¿Entonces por qué está triste?- pregunté subiendo las orejas y mirándola de forma un poco curiosa.

\- Pues... ¿Recuerdas a James?- asentí con la cabeza. Él era el hijo mayor de Meinu, el que estaba en el hospital.- Murió de un paro respiratorio.- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza, tratando de consolarse a si misma y yo solo me limité a abrazarla también. La muerte de James me sorprendió mucho.

Yo por ese momento no sabía lo que era un paro respiratorio, pero si sabía que la muerte de James tenía que ver con su cáncer de pulmón.

\- Mejor que me marche a casa, se ha hecho tarde.- dijo levantándose y besándome la frente.- Nos vemos pequeño.- sonrió levemente para después marcharse.

\- Adiós...- me despedí sin muchas ganas y me acomodé en la cama. Todavía no me quitaba la idea de que James, un niño de doce años, hubiese muerto. No quise preguntarle a Meinu cuando había muerto ese perrito marrón claro de un ojo de cada color, pero pude deducir que falleció cuando la señora Meinu dejó de venir a verme tanto como lo hacía antes.

No recuerdo mucho más de la etapa que pasé con la señora Meinu en el hospital. Solo sé que después de esa visita de Meinu, ella dejó de venir y yo empecé a sufrir problemas de memoria graves, con lo que me costaba concentrarme y aprender cosas de memoria si había mucho ruido a mi alrededor, ya que me olvidaba de las cosas que quería decir y también me confundía con mucha facilidad. Por suerte, esos problemas de memoria no fueron a peor y con el paso de los años fui capaz de no olvidar las cosas con demasiada facilidad.

A los siete años me cansé de estar en ese hospital y de soportar que ese doctor que me cuidaba me hiciese la vida imposible insultándome descaradamente y lastimándome física y mentalmente, así que me escapé.

No fue muy difícil fugarme. Llevaba varios meses pensando en como hacerlo sin que me pillasen. El plan era simple, pero bien pensado: esperar el cambio de turno de guardia de los médicos por la tarde y salir del hospital por una de las salidas de emergencia de la planta baja; específicamente por una que estaba bajando unas escaleras al fondo del pasillo. Lo difícil era que tenía que ser rápido a la hora de ir a la planta baja y mirar de que nadie me viese.

Miré la hora en el reloj que había en la pared y me bajé de la cama. Faltaban tres minutos para que fuesen las seis de la tarde y el médico de guardia se marchase, con lo que tenía cinco minutos para ir a la planta baja antes de que llegase el otro médico de guardia. ¿Cómo sé cuanto tarda en llegar el médico que hacía de guardia? Muy sencillo, me pasaba gran parte del día observando los pasillos del hospital abriendo un poco la puerta de mi cuarto para así no aburrirme.

Tenía que fugarme con el pijama que me habían dado en el hospital porque no tenía nada más que ponerme, pero eso no me importaba lo más mínimo. Yo solo quería salir de allí.

Abrí un poco la puerta y miré hacia los pasillos, comprobando que el que había estado de guardia se marchaba. Salí de mi habitación una vez que perdí de vista al médico y me dirigí a la planta baja corriendo. Una vez en la planta baja miré a los lados. No había nadie por el pasillo central. Fuí corriendo al fondo del pasillo y bajé las escaleras precipitadamente. Casi me caigo por las escaleras, pero no me importó.

Abrí la puerta de la salida de emergencia y salí del hospital. Respiré hondo. El aire olía distinto fuera de ese gran edificio. Era fresco y puro, no como dentro de ese hospital. No sé como explicarlo, solo sé que el aire que respiraba ahí fuera era mucho mejor.

Comencé a caminar alejándome de ese lugar y, sin darme cuenta, me adentré en el bosque.

* * *

**Y... se terminó el capítulo! :D (?**

**Lo sé, debería de ser más largo por hacerlos esperar tanto TwT (? Pero es que en el verano tuve que estudiar para unas materias que me quedaron pendientes y el nuevo curso no me deja mucho tiempo libre D:**

**En fin, espero que puedan perdonarme por la tardanza en actualizar y que sigan leyendo mis fics (?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Por cierto, que disfruten de estas fechas y feliz año nuevo! X33**

**Atte: SFL **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyahahaha! BD (? Vengo de nuevo para molestar... digo, para traerles un nuevo capítulo del fic (?**

**Ñeee... ignórenme y lean el capítulo tranquilos :'I (?**

* * *

El bosque era muy oscuro por la noche. Me había pasado toda la tarde caminando en busca de una salida en ese lugar y ahora, me dolían las piernas y estaba agotado.

Me senté apoyando la espalda en un árbol y me froté los brazos. Hacía frío y yo solo tenía ese pijama de hospital puesto, el cual no abrigaba mucho a decir verdad.

Moví las orejas al escuchar un ruido cerca de mi y giré la cabeza hacia unos arbustos a mi derecha. No me acerqué a los arbustos, ya que no sabía lo que se ocultaba entre ellos. Escuché unos llantos y al final decidí acercarme a esos arbustos. Miré entre estos y lo que vi me dejó un poco sorprendido.

Frente a mí había dos pequeñas criaturas, las cuales eran iguales en aspecto físico, sin embargo, en el color eran muy distintos, pues uno de ellos era blanco con las puntas de sus pies, manos y cabeza, incluyendo la bolita sobre su cabeza y los ojos, de color azul. El otro era naranja y como el otro, tenía las puntas de sus pies, manos y cabeza, incluyendo también sus ojos y la bolita sobre su cabeza, de color rojo.

Al verme, dejaron de llorar y me miraron con ojos curiosos. Los miré mejor. Eran muy pequeños, con que pensé que tendrían unos días de vida.

\- Hola.- saludé a los dos pequeños y estos me contestaron al saludo abrazándome y tirándome al suelo.

\- ¡Chao!- exclamaron ambos al unísono sin dejar de abrazarme.

\- ¿Eh?- respondí sin entender lo que dijeron.

\- ¡Chao chao!- dijeron a la vez, pero yo seguí sin entenderlos.

\- Lo siento, pero no os entiendo.- confesé al final.

\- Jeje, son muy lindos.

\- ¡Chao!

Me di cuenta de que esas dos criaturas me entendían cuando hablaba, así que decidí hacerles preguntas que pudiesen contestar con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sois hermanos?- les pregunté eso por la simple razón de que ambos se parecían mucho. Ambas criaturas asintieron con la cabeza.- Hmmm... ¿Sois esas criaturas que se llaman chaos?- los dos volvieron a asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¡Chao!- dijeron mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Jeje.- sonreí.- ¿Sois hermanos mellizos?- pregunté curioso.

\- Chao...- ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego me miraron con una sonrisa.- ¡Chao chao!

\- Me tomaré eso como un si.- dije sonriendo.- ¿Teneis nombre?

Los dos chaos se miraron entre sí unos segundos, luego me miraron y negaron tristemente.

\- Ya veo...- dije al mismo tiempo que me ponía a pensar.- ¿Cómo os puedo llamar?- pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ellos.

\- Chao chao...- habló el chao blanco al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba. Tuve frío al sentir su cuerpo en contacto con mi piel.

\- Chao...- dijo el de ojos rojos abrazándome también.- Sentí como su cuerpo desprendía calor.

\- Creo que ya tengo un nombre para vosotros...- musité mientras los abrazaba.

Ambos chaos se separaron de mi inmediatamente y me miraron con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Chao?- dijeron a la vez sin borrar esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Queréis que os lo diga?- pregunté. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza.- Pues... Tu podrías llamarte Aqua.- señalé al chao blanco.- Y tu te llamarías Llama.- dije señalando al chao naranja.- ¿Os gustan?

Ambas criaturas se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente, para luego abrazarme con fuerza, dándome a entender que les gustaban aquellos nombres.

\- ¡Chao chao!- exclamaron contentos.

\- Me alegro de que os gusten vuestros nuevos nombres.- dije con una sonrisa.- Pero ahora debemos salir de este bosque...- miré a Aqua y a Llama.- ¿Sabéis como se sale de aquí?

\- Chao chao.- negaron ambos.

Suspiré y me senté en el suelo. ¿Cómo se supone que saldríamos del bosque si ni siquiera ellos sabían la salida? Sentí unas gotas caer sobre mi cabeza y miré al cielo. Llovía.. Me levanté rápidamente y les hice una seña a Aqua y a Llama de que viniesen conmigo. Estos obedecieron y yo comencé a caminar bajo la lluvia seguido de ambos chaos lo más rápido que pude.

\- Joo... Como llueve...- dije casi corriendo en busca de una salida. Estaba empapado, sentía mucho frío y quería salir de ese bosque y encontrar un sitio en el que resguardarme de la lluvía.

Al no fijarme por donde iba, me tropecé contra una roca y me caí de mala manera contra el suelo. Estaba cansado y, para mi mala suerte, me estaba costando respirar. Escuché a Aqua y Llama acercarse a mi. Quería sentarme y tranquilizarlos un poco, pero si soy sincero, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Cerré los ojos y, poco a poco, fui perdiendo el conocimiento.

Al despertar, mi vista se encontró con unos ojos azules mirándome fijamente.

\- Hola.- dijo el dueño de la voz con una sonrisa. Era un oso polar blanco, más o menos de mi edad, y no dejaba de mostrarme una sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en la cama.

\- En mi casa.- respondió.- Por cierto, me llamo Alex the Polar Bear.- se presentó sonriendo.

\- Yo soy Astro the Hedgehog.- me presenté para luego ver entrar a la habitación a un oso polar adulto de pelaje blanco y ojos ámbar.

\- Vaya, has despertado.- sonrió el mayor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Pues... desde ayer por la mañana cuando Lucas te encontró en el bosque.- contestó pensativo.- Tenías bastante fiebre y si no te llega a encontrar gracias a esos chaos hubieras acabado con pulmonía o algo peor.

Miré el reloj, un poco sorprendido por lo que me había dicho y miré la hora. Las diez y cuarto de la mañana. ¿Tanto había dormido? Dirigí mi vista hacia aquel oso de ojos ámbar, el cual sonreía.

\- ¿Dónde están Aqua y Llama...?- le pregunté.

\- ¿Te refieres a los chaos que estaban contigo?- asentí con la cabeza.- Estarán jugando por ahí.

\- ¿Y quien es usted?

\- Es verdad, olvidé presentarme.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Soy Spike the Polar Bear, supongo que ya conoces a mi hijo Alex.- respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven oso polar.

\- Si...- contesté.- Se presentó cuando me desperté. Por cierto, me llamo As...- no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que Spike me interrumpió.

\- Te llamas Astro.- dijo.- Eres el hijo de Cristal y Light the Hedgehog.

\- ¿C-Cómo es que me conoce?- pregunté entre sorprendido y curioso.

\- Bueno...- sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Yo fui el que atendió el parto de tu madre, además de que también cuidaba de ti y de tu salud.

\- ¿Es médico...?- pregunté mientras un pequeño escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

\- Si.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Puede que no te acuerdes porque eras muy pequeño cuando desapareciste... Pero naciste en esta ciudad.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunté con sorpresa.

\- De verdad.- contestó sin dejar de sonreír.- Y ahora que me acuerdo... sé de alguien que te puede cuidar.

\- ¿Y quien es?

\- Tu abuelo.- respondió. Abrí mucho los ojos al escuchar eso. ¿Tenía un abuelo con vida?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo X3**

**¿Me dejarán aunque sea un review? (?**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**

**Atte: SFL**


	5. Chapter 5

El doctor Spike me habló sobre mi abuelo. Dijo que se llamaba Darren, que tenía setenta años y que seguramente no aceptaría con facilidad en cuidarme. También me informó de que mi abuelo vendría esta tarde a hablar con él sobre mi.

Yo había decidido jugar con Alex en el jardín mientras Spike esperaba que llegase mi abuelo. Mientras jugábamos, pudimos oír el timbre de la puerta.

\- ¿Vamos a mirar?- preguntó Alex con una sonrisa.- Así verás a tu abuelo.

\- Vale... Vamos.- dije no muy seguro y sin muchas ganas. Mi amigo de ojos azules sonrió más, me agarró del brazo y me llevó casi a rastras a dentro de la casa.

Nos asomamos al salón y pude ver como el padre de Alex hablaba con un erizo anciano de pelaje negro y ojos zafiro que me recordaban a los de mi padre.

\- No pienso cuidar de ese crío.- escuché decir al erizo negro.

\- Vamos Darren... Es tu nieto, no puedes dejarlo en la calle, y menos estando enfermo.

El de ojos zafiro se quedó en silencio unos segundos y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Está bien, cuidaré de mi nieto.- dijo resignado.

\- Sabía que aceptarías en cuidarlo.- sonrió el de ojos ámbar.- Y trátalo bien, que te conozco.

\- No prometo nada.- miró hacia donde Alex y yo estábamos.- Salid de ahí, que sé que habéis escuchado todo el rato.

Salí de mi "escondite" junto a Alex y miramos al anciano un tanto sorprendidos. No habíamos hablado ni asomado demasiado la cabeza por la puerta y sin embargo él sabía que escuchamos toda la conversación. ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Esa era una pregunta que mi cabeza no podía responder.

\- ¿C-Cómo...?- traté de decir sin salir de mi sorpresa.

\- Soy brujo niño.- respondió con tono aburrido.- Siento tu presencia incluso no estando cerca y tus pensamientos también te delatan mucho.

\- ¿Sabe leer la mente?- preguntó el de ojos azules mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Sé hacer muchas cosas.- contestó para luego mirar la hora.- Astro, despídete, nos vamos.- me dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.

\- Adiós Alex, adiós doctor Spike.- lo llamé doctor por inercia, ya que siempre a los médicos que me atendían los había llamado así y desde pequeño había aprendido a tener... cierto respeto hacia ellos.

\- Hasta luego chico.- sonrió el de ojos ámbar.

\- Nos vemos.- se despidió Alex con una gran sonrisa, para luego mi abuelo y yo marcharnos.

\- Abuelo...- dije después de varios minutos caminando detrás del erizo azabache.

\- Dime.- contestó sin prestarme demasiada atención.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A casa.

\- ¿Queda mucho para llegar?

\- No.

\- ¿Y por qué mis padres nunca me dijeron que tenía un abuelo?- solté con curiosidad, provocando que Darren dejase de caminar y me mirase.

\- Porque... yo no quise saber nada de tu padre desde hace muchos años.- respondió.- Ni siquiera fui a su boda.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me enfadé con él hace muchos años y no quise perdonarlo.- dijo mirándome fijamente.- ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a tu padre, me recuerdas a él con tu edad.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Si, eres tan curioso y pesado como lo era Light.- dejó caer al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de una casa.

Hinché las mejillas, un poco molesto por lo que me dijo y entré en la casa.- No soy un pesado.

\- Lo que tu digas.- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.- Ahora vete a jugar al jardín o a explorar la casa.

\- No quiero.- contesté todavía molesto.

\- Que te vayas a jugar...- ordenó con paciencia.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Qué te vayas a jugar te he dicho!- gritó haciendo aparecer una vara de acero y golpeándome con ella en la cabeza.

\- Au...- me puse las manos en la cabeza con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor.- Está bien... iré a jugar...- dije rendido.

\- Bien, si necesitas algo búscame en el piso de arriba.- después de decir eso, subió las escaleras y a los pocos segundos lo perdí de vista.

\- Que bruto...- murmuré frotándome la cabeza.- "Iré a investigar la casa... Así estaré entretenido un rato."- pensé para luego explorar mi nuevo hogar.

La casa de mi abuelo era más grande de lo que me parecía. Constaba de tres habitaciones, tres baños, un despacho, el salón, el comedor y la cocina, además de que había un jardín bastante grande y una pequeña biblioteca repleta de libros.

\- ¿Qué te parece mi casa chico?- preguntó el de ojos zafiro cuando me vio entrar al salón desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado.

\- No me gusta, es muy fea.- contesté sentándome en el sofá.- Y no hay una tele o un ordenador con el que pueda entretenerme.

\- El ordenador y la tele que había en esta casa no funcionaban y los tiré.- dijo cerrando el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

\- ¿Y qué hago ahora? Es tarde y no puedo salir a la calle a jugar.

\- Lee un libro.- respondió.- Para algo hay una biblioteca llena de ellos.

\- Está bien, leeré un libro.- dije un poco borde y dirigiéndome a la biblioteca.

Cogí el primer libro que tenía a mano y leí el título: "Los armarios negros". El título me pareció interesante, así que me senté en un viejo sillón y comencé a leer. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve leyendo, pero sé que cuando cerré el libro solté un bostezo e involuntariamente me froté los ojos.

\- Por lo que parece te gustó el libro.- dijo Darren desde la puerta de la habitación.- No has levantado la vista del libro hasta que te lo terminaste.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté cansado.

\- Las dos de la madrugada.- contestó.- No te has levantado ni para cenar.

\- Creo que me voy a la cama...- dije bajándome del sillón.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?- negué con la cabeza.- Que descanses.

\- Buenas noches abuelo.- bostecé de nuevo y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Entré en la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama. Cerré los ojos y segundos después me quedé profundamente dormido.

\- Arriba dormilón.- dijo el erizo negro sacudiéndome suavemente.

\- Cinco minutos más...- contesté medio dormido y cubriéndome más con las mantas. Sentí agua fría caer sobre mi cabeza y me senté rápidamente dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi abuelo, el cual tenía una jarra vacía en la mano.

\- Cámbiate y baja a desayunar.- dijo dejando la jarra en la mesilla de noche.- Y pon el colchón al sol, porque no te voy a dar otro.

\- Vaale.- dije bajándome de la cama.

\- Te quiero en la cocina en cinco minutos, por si quieres desayunar digo.- habló saliendo de la habitación.

Suspiré, para luego secarme y cambiarme de ropa. Le quité las sábanas a la cama, las cuales estaban empapadas y como pude saqué el colchón de la casa dejándolo al sol. Después me dirigí a la cocina, pero al entrar vi que la mesa estaba vacía.

\- Se más rápido la próxima vez.- dijo mi abuelo detrás de mí.

\- Pero si no tardé tanto...- me quejé.

\- Tardaste diez minutos y te di cinco.

\- ¡Pero tengo hambre!- protesté.- Además de que hice lo que me dijiste.

\- Así espabilarás.- contradijo serio.- Y ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A tu nueva escuela.- contestó.- Tengo que matricularte, además de comprarte los libros y el material escolar.

\- ¿Cómo es una escuela?- pregunté extrañando un poco al erizo azabache.

\- ¿Nunca has ido a una escuela?

\- No.

\- ¿Y cómo es que sabes leer? Esas cosas se aprenden en la escuela.

\- La señora Meinu me enseñó cuando estaba en el hospital.- dije mirándolo fijamente.

\- Ah... No conozco a esa mujer, pero hizo bien en enseñarte un poco.- miró el reloj.- Y ahora verás como es una escuela, así que vámonos de una maldita vez.

Asentí con la cabeza y ambos salimos de casa para dirigirnos al lugar en el que iba a estudiar. Después de un buen rato caminando nos paramos delante de un edificio enorme con unos jardines muy bien cuidados, tan cuidados como los del resto de la ciudad. Entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos a un despacho que en la puerta ponía "dirección".

\- Espérame aquí.- dijo llamando a la puerta y entrando en la habitación.

Me senté en una silla y ahí estuve esperando por lo menos una hora. ¿Por qué mi abuelo tardaba tanto en salir? Lo vi salir media hora después y yo, cansado de esperar, me puse de pie.

\- Hemos tardado más de lo que yo creía, pero ya estás matriculado.- sonrió el de ojos zafiro.- Empiezas las clases mañana.

Asentí levemente y volvimos a casa. Mañana sería un día duro.

* * *

**Hola hola! (?**

**Sé que he tardado mucho en publicar, pero les juro que solo me quedaba pasarlo al ordenador y que no encontré mucho tiempo y ganas para hacerlo (? XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3**

**Déjenme reviews si quieren que mi imaginación escriba más rápido el siguiente capítulo X)**

**Nos vemos! :D**

**Atte: SFL**


	6. Chapter 6

Puedo jurar que empecé a odiar la escuela desde que puse un pie en ella vestido con ese uniforme. El uniforme no era feo, pero no me gustaba llevarlo puesto. Ese día, el director me había guiado a mi clase, y tan pronto como entré en el aula quise salir de ella. Mis nuevos compañeros eran muy ruidosos y, a causa de eso, me costaba concentrarme y atender en clase.

El profesor al verme entrar se acercó a mi, me saludó y se presentó, para luego mandar callar a la clase.

\- ¡Silencio!- dijo en voz alta para que los demás lo oyesen, cosa que debieron hacer, porque todos, excepto dos personas al fondo de la clase, dejaron de hablar.- Tenemos un nuevo compañero en clase, por favor, preséntate ante los demás.- finalizó mirándome.

\- Hola... Me llamo Astro the Hedgehog, tengo siete años y espero que nos llevemos bien.- me presenté al mismo tiempo que miraba detalladamente a cada uno de mis compañeros. No conocía a nadie, lo que provocaba que no me sintiese cómodo en esos instantes.

\- Bien, puedes sentarte.- me dijo el maestro.

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en el único sitio libre que había libre, el cual estaba casi al fondo, justo delante de los dos que habían estado hablando todo el rato.

Uno de ellos era una ardilla de pelaje grisáceo y ojos rojos, y el otro era un perro negro de ojos verdes. No me gustaba estar delante de esos dos, era molesto y no dejaban de hablar y molestarme con sus pequeñas bromas, además de que no conseguía concentrarme en la explicación del profesor.

\- Eh niño.- me dijo la ardilla en un susurro mientras me tocaba el hombro. Yo simplemente lo ignoré y seguí con la tarea que nos habían mandado.- El nuevo no nos hace caso, ¿le enseñamos quien manda aquí?- escuché que le decía a su amigo.

\- Si... Así no volverá a ignorarnos.- lo apoyó el perro entre susurros.

\- Oye tú.- dejé lo que estaba haciendo y miré al de ojos rojos.- Cuando toque el timbre te esperamos en la salida.

\- Me vais a pegar, ¿verdad?- le susurré como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

\- Si, y no te escapes o le diremos a todo el mundo que eres un cobarde y un miedica.

\- Vale, os espero a la salida.- me volteé y seguí con lo mío, dejando a los dos matones un poco desconcertados por mis palabras.

Una vez sonó el timbre, empecé a recoger mis cosas con tranquilidad. No tenía prisa, al fin y al cabo, sabía lo que me esperaba en la salida.

Cuando llegué a la salida, los vi esperándome con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro. Por lo visto no estaban solos, ya que pude ver a otros tres acercarse a mí por detrás. Dos de ellos me sujetaron con fuerza, para luego el perro y otro más comenzar a golpearme mientras que la ardilla se quedaba mirando como sus amigos me pegaban. Después de un rato, me soltaron y se fueron, hablando y riendo.

Me levanté despacio y me sacudí la ropa. Me dolía todo el cuerpo de la paliza que me habían dado, pero decidí no pensar en eso y empecé a caminar.

No quería volver a casa, así que me fui por el camino contrario a esta. Me senté en el prado de un pequeño parque y miré al cielo. Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Los niños jugaban, los adultos caminaban hacia sus trabajos o daban un paseo... Todo lo hacían con calma, sin prisa, excepto los niños claro, ellos eran los que rompían la tranquilidad en aquella ciudad.

Estuve mirando un buen rato como jugaban los niños hasta que escuché dos voces chillonas que me eran familiares. Volteé y vi a Aqua y a Llama mirarme con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Chao chao!- dijeron al unísono.

\- Hola.- los saludé.- Hace ya tres días que no os veo... ¿Dónde habíais estado?

Como si ellos quisieran que viera la respuesta, me agarraron de los brazos e hicieron que caminase tras ellos un poco rápido. Cuando me soltaron, quedé maravillado con el paisaje que tenía en frente. El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles, con la hierba llena de flores de todos los colores y, en el medio, había un lago de aguas cristalinas bastante grande. Por alguna razón ese lugar se me hacía muy familiar.

\- ¿Habéis estado aquí todos estos días?- les pregunté a los chaos mirando ese hermoso paisaje.

\- Chao.- asintieron ambos.

\- Es un sitio muy boni...- no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que ambos chaos me empujaron, haciendo que me callese al lago. Como pude salí del agua y miré a los pequeños algo molesto. Estos estaban riéndose junto a otros dos chaos que no vi en mi vida. Uno era marrón, de ojos verdes, y el otro era de color azul cielo con los ojos violetas.- No tiene gracia...- murmuré molesto.

\- ¿Ya habéis hecho otra vez de las vuestras?- escuché decir a una voz, para luego ver a un erizo marrón de ojos verdes. Posó su mirada en mí unos segundos y luego miró a Aqua y Llama.- Lo tirásteis al lago, ¿verdad?

\- Chao chao.- dijeron ambos.

\- Me lo imaginaba.- volvió a mirarme.- Hmm... me recuerdas mucho a Light, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Astro...- contesté en voz baja y con un tono de desconfianza.

\- ¡Pero si eres el menor de Light y Cristal!- exclamó contento.

\- ¿El menor?- pregunté sin entender.

\- Nada nada...- dijo con una sonrisa.- Quería decir otra cosa.

\- Ah... ¿Y de qué conoce a mis padres?

\- Era el mejor amigo de tu padre.- respondió sin dejar de sonreír.- Por cierto, me llamo Lucas.

\- Encantado señor.- dije para después estornudar.

\- Ven, mi casa está cerca de aquí y está claro que no puedes estar con la ropa mojada, puedes resfriarte.

\- Vale...

Lucas sonrió, para luego comenzar a caminar por un sendero seguido de los dos chaos que no conocía. Aqua y Llama fueron tras ellos y yo me limité a hacer lo mismo. Pasado un buen rato, llegamos a una casa no muy grande, con flores y árboles alrededor. El de ojos verdes abrió la puerta y entró. El chao azul y el marrón entraron rápidamente seguidos de los otros dos. Yo, por último entré en la casa de aquel erizo y estornudé de nuevo.

\- Sécate anda...- dijo y me dio una toalla.- No querrás resfriarte.

Cogí la toalla y me sequé, para luego ver entrar al salón a una gatita azul de ojos verdes. Esta se quedó un rato mirándome, después sonrió y se acercó a mí.

\- Hola.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Me llamo Arely, ¿y tu?

\- Astro.- contesté mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Mi papá te trajo aquí?

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y bajé la mirada al suelo. Desde que salí de aquel hospital no me gustaba hablar demasiado, a pesar de que algunas veces lo hacía.

\- ¿Es cierto papá? ¿Tu lo trajiste aquí?- preguntó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el erizo.

\- Si, lo traje yo, pero es porque Aqua y Llama lo tiraron al lago y estaba empapado.

\- Creo que me voy a mi casa...- dije cabizbajo.

\- ¿Sabes como volver?- me preguntó Lucas.

\- No...

\- ¿Con quien vives?

\- Con mi abuelo.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama tu abuelo?- preguntó, a pesar de que, como me di cuenta más tarde, lo conocía.

Tardé un rato en responder, pues aún me costaba recordar su nombre.

\- Darren- contesté después de varios minutos.

\- Oh... El viejo cascarrabias es tu abuelo, ¿eh?- sonrió.- Sé donde vive, te llevaré junto a él.

\- Yo quiero ir...- dijo Arely agarrando la mano de su padre.

\- Igualmente te iba a llevar conmigo. Si tu madre llegase y te viese sola en casa me mandaría a volar con uno de sus huracanes.- respondió entre risas.

Los miré en silencio, se veían felices. Decidí no molestarlos, así que agarré a mis chaos y salí de la casa. No sabía bien el camino de vuelta para ir a casa de mi abuelo, con que me fui por un camino cualquiera.

Debí de tener suerte, ya que cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en frente de la casa de mi abuelo. Entré junto con Aqua y Llama haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero para mi sorpresa, no había nadie en casa.

Estuve jugando con mis chaos durante varias horas hasta que la puerta abriéndose me alarmó. Pude ver entrar a mi abuelo más al erizo marrón, los cuales al verme soltaron un leve suspiro.

\- No me extraña que fueses el mejor amigo de mi hijo.- dijo el azabache mirando a Lucas.- Eres tan estúpido como él.

\- Tampoco hace falta insultar...- se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si no insulto, digo verdades.- sonrió el anciano.- Sin duda, mi nieto es mucho más listo que tu, idiota.

\- Y menos mal que no insulta...- susurró un poco molesto.

\- Vuelve a tu casa antes de que tu esposa llegue y vea que has dejado a tu hija sola.- le aconsejó golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza.

\- Cierto... Hasta luego.- se despidió.

\- Adiós señor.- dije desde el sofá.

\- Piérdete, y no vuelvas por aquí a menos que sea importante Lucas.- habló mi abuelo con tono de voz serio. El erizo marrón rodó los ojos levemente, para después abrir la puerta y marcharse.

\- Abuelo...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Aqua y Llama pueden quedarse con nosotros...?- pregunté con ambos chaos durmiendo a mi lado, los cuales despertaron a los pocos segundos al escuchar sus nombres.

El de ojos zafiro se quedó en silencio, mirando a los dos pequeños. Después fijó su vista en mí y suspiró.

\- Pueden quedarse... Pero con una condición.

\- ¿Qué condición?

\- Que se porten bien.- contestó.

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque sabía perfectamente que no sería fácil que ambos chaos se comportasen como es debido, pues por lo que me habían demostrado hace unas horas, les encantaba gastar bromas.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado para estar así?- dijo señalando las pequeñas heridas que tenía.

\- Unos chicos me pegaron...- confesé bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Te defendiste de ellos?- preguntó... ¿Interesado?

\- No...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé luchar...- lo escuché murmurar algo que no llegué a entender y lo miré. Parecía molesto por no haberme defendido en aquella pelea.

\- Te apuntaré a karate, y si te interesa a algún otro deporte, como fútbol o baloncesto.

\- Creo que en la escuela hay un club de fútbol.- dije pensativo.

\- ¿Te gusta el fútbol? Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si.- contesté.- Solo que apenas jugaba con papá, con que no juego bien.

\- Si te admiten en el club de fútbol supongo que no habrá problema. Pero cambiando de tema... ¿Tienes hambre? Llevas todo el día sin comer.- me extrañé un poco con lo que dijo. ¿Cómo sabía que no había comido nada en el mediodía? Al fin y al cabo, a partir de ahora comía en la escuela durante horario lectivo.

\- ¡Chao chao!- exclamaron los chaos haciendo un puchero.

\- Prepararé algo de comer para los tres.- dicho esto, se dirigió a la cocina, dejándonos solos en el salón.

Me senté en el sofá y miré a Aqua y a Llama, los cuales tenían su mirada fija en mí.

\- Chao...- protestaron. Por alguna razón que no comprendía los entendí perfectamente. Decían que tenían hambre.

Quería ir corriendo jundo al erizo negro y preguntarle la razón por la cual entendía a los dos chaos, pero decidí no hacerlo y esperar por si se repetía, pues no quería precipitarme.

Estuve jugando con ellos un buen rato y, de vez en cuando, soltaban unos quejidos que yo entendía. Mi abuelo nos llamó para cenar y a diferencia de Aqua y Llama, me dirigí a la cocina con paso lento. Me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer en silencio.

\- ¡Chao chao!- dijeron los chaos cuando terminaron.

Los volví a entender y, si soy sincero, no saber la razón por la que los entendía me incomodaba. Miré a aquel anciano, como buscando una respuesta a mis dudas en sus ojos. El erizo azabache me miró y sonrió, haciendo crecer más mis dudas. Él sabía algo que yo ignoraba, pero que poco a poco, me fui dando cuenta de ese "pequeño secreto" que me ocultaba.

* * *

**Y se acabó el cap! :D**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar... Juro que lo tenía escrito en papel desde hace mucho, pero la maldita escuela no me dejaba tiempo para pasarlo :'I**

**En fin, como estoy de vacaciones de verano espero actualizar más rápido :3**

**Nos vemos! :D**

**Atte: SFL**


End file.
